Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with hot-pulling of metallic glass to form patterned surfaces and nanostructures.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,236,368, entitled, “Method for preparing a hollow microneedle” discloses a method for preparing a hollow microneedle by preparing a solid microneedle by drawing lithography; plating the surface with a metal; removing the solid microneedle; and fabricating the hollow microneedle. The present invention ensures efficient preparation of a hollow microneedle with desired hardness, length, and diameter, and which may be effectively used for extracting internal analytical materials from the body and for drug injection.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,627,938, entitled, “Tapered hollow metallic microneedle array assembly and method of making and using the same,” describes devices, systems, method of using and making a microneedle array including the steps of forming one or more pins on a substrate, depositing one or more layers on the one or more pins and the substrate, exposing a portion of the one or more pins, and separating the one or more pins from the one or more layers to form the hollow microneedle array.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,814, entitled, “Structure formed with template having nano-scale features,” describes a method of fabricating ordered patterns of nano-scale objects on a substrate surface.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0045720, entitled, “Method for producing nanowires using porous glass template, and multi-probe, field emission tip and devices employing the nanowires,” describes a method for producing nanowires, which features the use of a porous glass template in combination with a solid-liquid-solid or vapor-liquid-solid process for growing nanowires which are highly straight and have nanoparticles precisely arranged therein.
PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO2008/096335, entitled, “Producing an array of nano-scale structures on a substrate surface via a self-assembled template,” describes a method for producing an array of nano-scale structures on a substrate surface, via a self-assembled template.